An Unforgettable Christmas Vacation
by iHeartx3
Summary: Chapter 1:The Invitation ; "Why don't we get the hell out of this school for a week?" "What ?" "Just me and you. A vacation." He said , looking straight into her eyes.


**An Unforgettable Christmas Vacation**

By ; _iHeartx3_

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Invitation.

**_xDecember 18x_**

"I can't believe this." Natsume Hyuuga sighed as he stared down at his girlfriend , Mikan Sakura , who was laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's okay , Natsume. I bet we can still spend some time together , alone." She yawned , closing her eyes and falling off to sleep.

"Whatever." He mumbled , remembering what happened yesterday.

-

-

**_xDecemeber 17x_**

**F L A S H B A C K ~**

-

-

"Hey." Natsume said , as he walked into Mikan's room , without even knocking. Of course.

"You could've knocked you know? You scared me!" Mikan replied , quickly closing her drawer. Natsume noticed it and wondered why she did that.

"You left pretty quickly without saying 'bye' to me when class ended."

"Oh! I'm sorry Natsume , I had stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"You know ... stuff. Christmas is coming!" She said, changing the topic quickly. Obviously.

"What kind of stuff?" Opening one of Mikan's drawer and well , Mikan thought it was the drawer she closed a while ago so she -

"No ! Don't open that !" She yelled , grabbing his arm in the process. Natsume twitched when he saw her hand , it had some cuts on it. He got worried , but of course , didn't show it. Too late however , he opened the drawer and his girlfriend blushed at was in there.

Her underwear.

Natsume smirked.

_Bingo._

Mikan sighed in relief , but got embarrassed immediately when Natsume grabbed one of her underwear.

"Still have polka-dots I see." He said , holding his girlfriend's polka-dot underwear , raising it up in the air.

"Ugh ! Pervert. Give that back !" Mikan said , attempting to grab his hand , but Natsume grabbed her wrist before she could even grab his hand. Looking at her seriously , He said "What the fuck happened to your hand?"

"Oh nothing. " Pulling her wrist back quickly and hiding it behind her back , but she knew her boyfriend wouldn't stop until he got some real answers. Might as well tell him.

"Nothing my as-"

"Fine. Check the other drawer." Natsume did what he was told and was surprised with what he saw. He saw a black cat stuffed animal. The stuffed animal , was of course , black. It had the red eyes , crimson red , just like Natsume's. On it's neck , was a red collar that said "_I love you , Natsume Hyuuga. -Mikan Sakura._" in black bold letters. Natsume was very surprised , he didn't expect his girlfriend would do this for him. Well , he did expect something like fluffpuffs or a shirt , but not this. He looked at his girlfriend and noticed she was blushing.

"You made this for me?" He asked. "_Duh._" He thought. He would've said something else , but he didn't know what. He wasn't the type of person who's good when receiving stuff.

"Yes. I was suppose to give it to you when Christmas comes but you had to barge in and ruin my- " Mikan got cut off as she was hugged by her boyfriend.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

They stayed like that for a little while, enjoying each others company. After about a minute or so , Natusme said something.

"Why don't we get the hell out of this school for a week?"

"What ?"

"Just me and you. A vacation." He said , looking straight into her eyes. He was serious. Mikan noticed it and blushed.

"Where do we go?"

"My parents left me a beach house when they died , it'll take about 2-3 hours to get there from the academy. I already asked the teachers , they said it was okay. As long as we don't get in trouble. "

"Oh! That would be wonderful!" Mikan said, hugging her boyfriend , she was definitely happy. She couldn't wait. She has to pack. She has to buy some stuff. She has to tell her friends about -

Speaking of her friends , the door suddenly opened and came in was Hotaru Imai , along with all of their friends. They were listening the whole time. Natsume and Mikan quickly stepped away from each other , Natsume kept his same old emotionless self while his girlfriend was blushing.

"'Woops! We should've barged in when they started talking again!" Kokoroyomi Yome said as he scratched his head.

"What do you mean 'Woops!' ?! You were the one who said that we should barge in." Sumire Shouda said.

"Well , we can't undo what we just did." Yuu Tobita , another one of Mikan's friends said.

"It's all this idiot's fault !"

"Me?! And you were the one who was itching to open the damn door the minute you saw Natsume come in!"

"Oh that's it ! Your gonna get - "

"Oh boy. We're so sorry Natsume." Ruka Nogi , Natsume's bestfriend said as he looked at the others who were now arguing because of a stupid reason.

"Yeah Yeah , whatever. What do you want ?" Natsume said , looking very annoyed. There he was about to kiss his girlfriend and they come in.

"Well ?" Hotaru said , coming in front of Natsume. Face to Face.

"Well what ?"

"Aren't you going to invite us too?"

"What the fuc-"

"Well , we also want to see your beach house!" Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara said as they jumped up and down in excitement.

"Oh right , I'll send pictures." Natsume said , sighing in relief. He thought they were gonna come with them.

"But we wanted to go with you..." Nonoko said , disappointment visible in her voice making Natsume , feel bad. Good thing his girlfriend interrupted.

"Nonoko-chan , Natsume wanted to spend some time alone with me , you see." She said , smiling at her. "_That's fucking right._" Natsume thought.

"Please! Please! Please!" Anna said , doing her puppy dog face which of course Mikan could not resist and just looked at Natsume who was now currently looking stressed.

"FINE!" He said , giving up in defeat. _"So much for that special alone time with her_" he thought grimly. Mikan sighed.

"Hooooooray! Whoopeee ! Cheeers ! " Their friends yelled , except for Hotaru and Ruka who were currently just staring.

"Alright , shut up. The academy has a car set up , supposedly for me and polka-dots since I thought me and her were going alone." Natsume said , trying to make them feel guilty which of course , did not work.

"That's alright Natsume , I'm sure the academy will have a Van for us." Hotaru smirked , noticing what Natsume tried doing.

"Whatever , be outside the gate tomorrow by 10am shar-" He got interrupted as Mikan nudged him and gave him a glare.

"I mean 8am."

He got punched this time.

"Ugh! Whatever. Be outside the fucking gate by 6am sharp!" He yelled , going out of Mikan's room. He was currently , frustrated. Mikan and her friends knew that , but decided to just leave him alone. After a few minutes , they all cheered again and bid goodbye to Mikan.

**END of F L A S H B A C K ~**

-

"Alright guys , remember the plan. Disturb until Christmas." Hotaru whispered through her small microphone.

"Got it." They all whispered back.

* * *

A/N ; How was it ? Tips would be useful. No flaming please.

_~iHeartx3._


End file.
